A night of blue flames
by grimmichilove
Summary: Ichigo is on his way home from school, when a particular Arrancar shows up, but what does the sexta espada want?
1. Chapter 1

A night of blue flames.

Ichigo made his way home after a long stressful day at school. Orihime got confused between hazelnut chocolate spread and normal, Ishida had given him a lecture on him day dreaming again ,and the day had been well...boring. No hollows were seen throughout the whole day, not one.

So he couldn't help but let himself drift into yet another daydream whilst he walked.

/

"this was just to easy", Grimmjow thought to himself, as he watched Ichigo walk down the street from a lamp post he was perched on. The teen seemed to be lost in thought, because when ever he was, he got a crease just at the bridge of his nose, and ichigo must be in deep thought the espada mused, as he wouldn't normally be able to get this close without ichigo sensing his reiatsu.

Grimmjow decided to test his luck and moved closer...

/

Itchigo was lost in thought when he suddenly heard a deep voice right next to his ear.

" Why hey there, strawberry" Grimmjow said in a dark and humured tone. Ichigo lept to the side only to be face to face with the grinning espada, Grimmjow.

"How could he not have sensed Grimmjow, and at so close!" Ichigo thought to himself, his confusion evident on his face. " What do you want!" Ichigo snarled out as he reached for his combat pass. "well I'm not here to fight, if that's what your thinking" Grimmjow growled back crossing his arms in defence. Ichigo's hand froze just above his combat pass as he processed what Grimmjow had said. "Well why are you here then?" Ichigo asked confusion etched even more onto his face.

/

Grimmjow couldn't believe it, he had gotten so close to Ichigo that he could have killed him, if that was his intention. The confusion and anger shown in the substitute shinigami's face was priceless, however he knew that if he took one wrong step, he would be stuck in a tight situation.

"Actually, I need a place to stay" Grimmjow said and waited for the reaction to come...

" You..wait...what!" was the response he got from ichigo the confusion on his face replaced with one of shock. "I said, I need a place to stay" Grimmjow reiterated.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stood gawking at the espada infront of him, the more he looked the more he noticed Grimmjows injuries. "Why are ya so banged up?" Ichigo asked cocking an eyebrow towards the espada. Grimmjow sighed heavily , "this wasn't going to be an easy conversation" Grimmjow thought to himself.

"I..I ran away from Los Noches, Aizen is freaking nuts." Grimmjow said, fear evident in his voice.

"You ran away from Los Noches!" Ichigo gasped un-able to grasp the concept. "Yes, and as you might probably be able to guess, Aizen and his lot aren't too happy about that" Grimmjow said unfolding his arms. "But why are you here, and why have you come to me?" Ichigo said the shock on his face fading.

"If I was on my own I wouldn't stand a chance, but if I went to the soul society I would probably be killed on the spot, or have that weird research captain of yours do experiments on me" Grimmjow said shuddering at the thought, "I swear he is worse than Syzel" Grimjow said. Ichigo nodded at that knowing just how Kurotsuchi could be. "So I thought I would have some chance if I came here to you" Grimmjow stated matter of factly.

"But wont people know that your here, I mean your reitsu is hard to miss" Ichigo said looking at the espada doubtfully. "actually I have a way of controlling that, I have a stealth form I can change into for when I need to spy or something" Grimmjow said, and then proceeded in showing Ichigo by turning into a small, teal coloured cat with yellow eyes.

Ichigo grinned, in this form the espada looked quite cute. "You have never showed that form before Grimmjow, it actually makes you look cute" Ichigo said grinning even more. Grimmjow just hissed and lashed out at Ichigo before turning back into his original form.

"Any way, this form not only makes me un-recognisable but also my reitsu gets hidden to almost nothing, making me seem like a normal cat" Grimmjow said towards the substitute shinigami.

"How do I know you wont just try and kill me?" Ichigo said alert once again. "If I was going to do that, don't you think I would have done it while you were spacing out?" Grimmjow said simply. Ichigo thought about that for a moment before deciding the espada was right. "fine, you can stay at my place" Ichigo said thankful that rukia had gone back to the soul society for a while to be with her brother.

Grimmjow turned back into his cat form and followed Ichigo as he continued his way down the road, Grimmjow's tail was held high with relief knowing he wasn't on his own anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo opened his door to his apartment. Grimmjow took that as,its okay to enter and padded his way through the door way. The apartment was nicely furnished with a modern chair and couch and the walls were a simple cream colour although the place looked like it could house two people easily, which grimmjow found odd until he remembered Rukia.

Grimmjow turned back into human form and started giving himself the tour while Ichigo put on the kettle. " Tea or coffee?" Ichigo yelled through the appartment to Grimmjow just as he entred the kitchen. "you don't need to yell, and ...um... what's coffee" Grimmjow said scratching his head.

/

Grimmjow and Ichigo had both sat down at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee, and ichigo was waiting for Grimmjow to take a sip. If experience was any thing to go by with how Renji had first acted, this was going to be funny.

/

Grimmjow looked at the hot, brown liquid with interest before taking a large gulp. Grimmjow's face changed from one of interest to one of shock and horror as he stood up sharply and spat the scolding liquid out over Ichigo. "FUU...Shit..GRIMMJOW" was all Ichigo got out before he sped over to the sink, splashed cold water over himself and removed his top to reveal a nicely toned if not a bit pink body. Grimmjow turned round sharply blushing before he turned into a cat and ran off into one of the rooms down the corridor.

/

Ichigo finished cleaning up the coffee and put his top in the wash before going to get a new one. When Ichigo entered the room, he found Grimmjow sat, in human form, on his bed with his head in his hands. "You allright Grimmjow" Ichigo asked.

/

"What's going on" Grimmjow thought as he changed back into human form on the bed in the room he had ran into. "why did I get embarresed at just seeing strawberry topless" Grimmjow thought running his hands over his face, "Why did I run away?" Grimmjow asked himself as he lay his arms on his legs. "And what the hell was that drink" Grimmjow thought remembering the event and how he spat it at Ichigo, that made him grin. Suddenlly his mind went back to the thought of Ichigo topless and he blushed again, Before placing his head in his hands. He heard the door to the room open wider and knew Ichigo was in front of him, but he didn't trust himself enough to look at him.

/

Ichigo hadn't got a response from Grimmjow so he made his way to his chest of drawers, pulled out a t-shirt and put it on. "oy, Grimmjow what's up?" Grimmjow lifted his head puttimg his hand to his forehead, "Sorry, I'm not feeling to good, I think I should get some rest" Grimmjow said putting on a smile and hoping Ichigo would buy it.

/

Ichigo could see Grimmjow was tired, and those injuries must have taken there toll on his stamina Ichigo thought. "Okay, well you get some rest and I will get food ready for when you wake up" Ichigo said turning for the door. Ichigo was shutting the door as he saw Grimmjow turn back into cat form, curl up and go to sleep on "his" bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow tossed and turned in his sleep, his blood boiling and him gasping for air, when he jolted himself awake. "The same nightmare again" Grimmjow thought to himself. It was dark around him and for a moment he didn't recognise where he was. "That's right the shinigami let me stay here" Grimmjow thought to himself as he rubbed the sweat of his face with the back of his hand. He reached across to the bed side light and turned it on, "he didn't remember changing back to human form?" thought Grimmjow. It was then that He noticed the glass of water and tablets on the bed side table, Ichigo must have left them there for him while he slept. He Downed the glass of water barely stopping to take the pills for the fake headache that now thanks to the nightmare had turned real.

Looking at the room he noticed that it was clearly Ichigo's and began to wonder where the strawberry was, so Grimmjow got up and decided to find out.

After a few wrong turns and a trip to the bathroom, Grimmjow found Ichigo in the spare bedroom of his apartment. He was Curled on his side one hand wedged in-between his head and his pillow.

For some reason which the espada couldn't determine the shinigami looked...well...cute, and Grimmjow was reminded of how he isn't alone any more.

The espada suddenly felt his limbs go heavy and his mind fuzz as sleep threatened to claim him on the spot so he changed into his cat form, jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to Ichigo (for warmth..and maby a little comfort), before he drifted of to sleep again.

/

Ichigo burst awake yelling pineapple as the remainder of his dream faded from his mind. Ichigo looked down Beside him when he felt warmth on one side to find Grimmjow, in cat form, staring up at him in shock. Grimmjow then got up, jumped of the bed and stretched before turning into his human form. "pineapple...really" was the first comment Grimmjow made raising an eyebrow. What he didn't register was Ichigo's face start to resemble his name just before the shinigami yelled, "CLOTHES...PUT...PUT ON SOME CLOTHES", it was only then that Grimmjow remembered the flaw to his stealth form, Before competing for the title of strawberry and running out of the room to grab his clothes. The espada re-appered only moments later with the reminants of his clothes held in front of his privates. "Ummmm, Ichigo...from trying to survive away from Aizen and his lot...my clothes seem to have died along the way" Grimmjow said shyly gesturing to where they were held...

/

Grimmjow tried on a few pieces of clothing Ichigo chucked at him before settling for a pair of black boxers, black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue celtic style pawprint on the front, "rather fitting Grimmjow thought as he pulled it on whilst in the bathroom.

/

Ichigo waited for grimmjow to emerge from the bathroom as something was bugging him since the moment him and Grimmjow had gotten back to his place. "Why don't we just get him a Giagi?"


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmjow gave one last look over himself in the mirror hanging on the bathroom wall, he then opened the bathroom door and stepped out. As he entered the bed room he found Ichigo staring at him, "what are you staring at" Grimmjow said whilst walking over to Ichigo's clothes draw to put the item he didn't wear back. "a blue Celtic paw print, really" Ichigo said as his eyes followed Grimmjow round the room. "yeah, and what...I thought it suited me" Grimmjow said pulling at the collar of the t-shirt, Ichigo just sighed before turning to face grimmjow properly.

/

"Grimmmjow...I've been thinking" Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head in nervousness and looking down at the floor. "oh have you now" grimmjow cut in sly grin on his face. "yes..." Ichigo said not really paying attention to the comment, "Why don't we just...just... get you a gigai?" Ichigo stuttered out not knowing how the espada would react.

/

Grimmjow just stared at the orange haired shinigami as he tried to say what ever it was he though was important, Grimmjow had to admit the more he watched Ichigo the more he thought he was acting cute. "get you a gigai?" was all that Grimmjow heard but it was enough. "hold on...Where do you suppose we get it from, you cant just by them at your local shop" Grimmjow said not completely on board with the idea. "well there is this ex-shinigami..." was all Ichigo got out before grimmjow but in. "ex-shinigami, do remember that I am trying to avoid both arrancar and shinigami, Ichigo...I don't fancy becoming an experiment" Grimmjow stated not dropping his distaste for the matter. "look, Urahara has helped out in the past with stuff I wouldn't want the soul society to know about, I'm sure given a bit of persuasion we can get him to help us out" Ichigo said hoping Grimmjow would say yes, however Ichigo didn't know why he really wanted Grimmjow in a gigai. "fine...we will take a look and see what this ex-shinigami can do" Grimmjow said not to over joyed.

/

Grimmjow turned into his cat form and crawled out of the pile of clothes that dropped to the floor, at grimmjow doing this Ichigo remembered what had happened earlier, which led to Grimmjow wearing his clothes in the first place. So Ichigo left the room to fetch a bag for the clothes just as he started to blush.

/

"I must have been seeing things,there was no way the strawberry was blushing" Grimmjow thought to himself after Ichigo ran out of the room. Ichigo returned moments later holding a bag, Ichigo then crouched down and started put the clothes into the bag when Grimmjow caught on to why Ichigo had blushed. "was the strawberry shy to me being naked in front of him" grimmjow wondered, This made Grimmjow happy that the shinigami was still so innocent, and it distracted the feline espada so much that he didn't notice the shinigami leave the room until he yelled back "hey are you coming or not" from down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo and Grimmjow made there way to the ex-shinigami's place in silence both thinking it would be weird for a teenage boy to be talking to a cat that looked to be following him, however after a while Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow seemed to be dragging behind and thought it must be because the cat form is too small to keep up in a walking pace.

/

while Grimmjow was walking with Ichigo he decided he would need to recall what had happened before which led to him actually being in hiding at Ichigo's in the first place, so he thought about the events that led up to him running away and what had happened during that time. However as he was thinking he didn't notice he had dragged behind a bit until he focused forward to find Ichigo walking ahead, as he watched the orange haired shinigami walk he couldn't help but notice how toned and...well...fit the strawberry actually was, it didn't help that the clothes the strawberry was wearing were such a tight fit, just as he was contemplating this the shinigami looked back, before stopping then heading back towards him. "What was he doing?".

/

Ichigo headed back towards grimmjow, before he bent down and picked the feline espada up by the scruff of the neck and placed him on his shoulder. At first grimmjow meowed at being picked up but seemed to get the idea once he was on his shoulder. "this way I wont have to wait every couple of minuets for you to catch up" Ichigo said matter of factly, Grimmjow however took that as an insult and swiped out at the strawberry just missing as Ichigo turned his face away. "hey, do that and you will be back on the floor, and I wont wait" Ichigo said voice stern. Grimmjow didn't know if he actually would and didn't want to have to run to catch up to the shinigami so he just perched on Ichigo's shoulder while they made there way.

/

Ichigo got to the shopkeepers shop and was greeted by Tessai who said that the shopkeeper was asleep and to come back later, at this comment Grimmjow jumped of ichigo's shoulder and follwed the captain level reitsu to a man who was fast assleep. So Grimmjow sat down next to the shopkeeper and let out a long and very loud meow which led to the shopkeeper being startled awake before turning to the feline. "A...A cat" Urahara said confusion etched on his face as Ichigo came into the room.

/

Grimmjow was proud of the loudness he attained with that meow seen as he had never gotten so loud with it before through lack of practice. Ichigo pushed into the room which Tessai was trying to guard stating that the shopkeeper was not to be disturbed, Urahara stated he didn't mind with a wave of his fan to which Tessai relesed his resistance suddenly, making himself and Ichigo fall Instantly to the ground, Grimmjow just rolled his eyes at the two before meowing for Ichigo to hurry up.

/

Urahara watched the cat with interest as it showed signs that a normal cat wouldn't display like (eye rolling). "kurosaki kun, what's with this peculiar cat" Urahara said while pulling his fan to his face hiding a smile of interest. "That cat is um...actually Grimmjow, the espada" Ichigo said getting up and then rubbing his head in nervousness, This was going to be an eventful meeting...


	7. Chapter 7

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were worried what the shopkeeper would say or how he would act, the shopkeeper looked from Ichigo to Grimmjow and back again. "the...cat...is Grimmjow?" Urahara said emotion still hidden behind his fan "yes" Ichigo said with nervousness showing in his voice and twitchy manner, "This form he has used to reduce his reitsu, because he is... in hiding." Ichigo said with even less ease. "I see" Urahara said closing his fan to reveal an almost feral grin, "well I best get to work" he said whilst standing from his Futon.

/

Getting to work consisted of Ichigo standing outside the shop while Urahara and Grimmjow got changed in two seperate rooms. Once they were ready Tessai called Ichigo back in where they all sat down around a table with drinks. "Right grimmjow, according to Ichigo here you are in hiding" Urahara started pointing to Ichigo with his fan, "What or whom are you hiding from exactly?" Urahara said looking towards Grimmjow with interest, Grimmjow sighed and began to recall what had happened.

/

Grimmjow was sat down to a meeting of the Espada that Aizen had organised. "To put it simply to all of you, I find that I don't need many of you any more." Aizen stated matter factly. There was a moment of silence as the news set in. Nnoitra stood up suddenly and slammed his fists into the table. "SO WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO...!" was all Nnoitra got out before Aizen was behind him and slit his throat. " well, in the instant my blade touches you your reitsu will be drained and go into mine, then... I will just dispose of you" Aizen said to the rest of the group as Nnoitra's body fell forward onto the table, a look of pure shock etched onto his face. "But to deside who I will have support me, you will fight amongst yourselves, until the amount is low enough for me to handle, without any inconvenience".

/

"One by one they went down, those we had worked with, eaten with and chatted to...died" said Grimmjow, covering his face with his hand. Everyone in the room was speech less, Grimmjow took a breath and carried on. "It seemed to take for ever, yet no time at all, I still hear there screams...".

/

five were still standing including Grimmjow, the other four consisted of: Harribel, Szayel, Ulquiorra and Starrk.

As Grimmjow looked around, he saw the clear difference between him and them, they calculated, they observed and they concluded before they went into battle, (unlike him), and just as though to prove him right Aizen appered. "you seem to be having fun here, I would hate to miss out" Aizen said as he turned to grimmjow sword drawn.

/

Next Grimmjow found he was on the run, he fled across Hueco Mundo, not knowing he could actually go this fast, he ran past many of hollow including Menos Grande. Not knowing how far across Hueco Mundo he had traveled he never left Aizen's castle bar for going to the human world for battle's. "That's it" Grimmjow thought to himself cursing for being so stupid "Just go to the human world, Aizen wont expect it" And with that he carried on to the human world...


	8. Chapter 8

Urahara look at the substitute shinigami and the espada as the awkward silence rolled on, neither seemed to register that they were staring at each other, "the look on there faces, after such a story...it... isn't possible that they like each other...is it?" Urahara thought to himself raising his fan to cover his face once again.

/

"How could this have happened to him...what is Aizen thinking...Grimmjoww needs protecting" ichigo thought, Ichigo pitied the espada, even if he had tried to kill him before, he would never have wanted Grimmjow to go through that, he wouldn't want anyone to go through that, everyone he has known either killed or forced against him... "Right, I think I understand the situation" Urahara said a strange tone in his voice that Ichigo couldn't quite place.

/

"Basically, you have come here to escape Aizen knowing that you had no chance of surviving if you went to soul society, and at coming here you needed someone to be able to help you out to which Kurosaki-kun here is said person. So am I to take it that Kurosaki-kun is okay with the current arrangement?" Urahara said looking over to the carrot top. "uhhh, yeah i'm fine with it, except he can't be in cat form all the time because of hiding" Ichigo said not quite following the shopkeeper. "But that's the only problem?" Urahara continued. "yeah, that's it" Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison both with confusion showing on there faces. "Right so i'm going to get to work on a Giagi for you Espada-kun" Urahara said closing his fan, then Ichigo and grimmjow were getting rushed out of the door, " come on, come on I need to work" Urahara continued pushing as he went, "Oh and kurosaki-kun good luck with you two, looking at it now I can see that you two go together quite well, don't worry I wont say a word" Urahara whispered into Ichigo's ear.

/

Ichigo's face light up at the shopkeepers comment, "Me...and...GRIMMJOW" Ichgio thought. "W...WHAT, YOU H..HAVE IT WRONG" Ichigo stammered out just as the shopkeeper shut the door to the shop and the convocation. The door opened a moment later to Tessai stood there with a wicked glint in his eye, "Urahara-san says you can expect the giagi in two to three days, so now please leave and let him get to work" With that the door was slammed again leaving Ichigo speechless.

/

"What just happened there?" Grimmjow said not knowing why Ichigo had turned strawberry. "honestly I wonder that myself" Ichigo stated confusion etched onto his face. At the response Grimmjow just tutted and started making his way back to Ichigo's place With Ichigo trailing behind.

* * *

Ahhhhh I haven't been keeping up with updates well, at least this one is out quicker than the last one (sorry bout that). There will be a special coming up very soon, plus get ready for a interesting development...

:D stay tuned my beautiful little followers. Please bug me to make more.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo lay in bed wide awake, He couldn't shake off what Urahara had said to him, "I can't like Grimmjow, I am just helping him because I can't stand still when someone needs help, he is under normal times, my enemy" Ichigo said out loud to the open air. "Stop being stupid, king" Shiro suddenly said from within Ichigo...

/

Ichigo was in his mind, the blue sideways buildings which made no sense cloudy sky and...Shiro, stading there with a feral grin plastered across his face...wait clouds.

(flashback) "Ichigo, do you know I hate the rain, It rains hear to" Said Zangetsu, he took a breath and continued, " if your heart is troubled the skies will become cloudy, I

if you grieve it will rain ever so easily. Iwonder if you can understand the fear of being rained on in this lonely world" Zangetsu said brow furrowed.

(end flashback). "You have noticed haven't you, your heart is troubled" Shiro said pointing at ichigo, " you feel he is your enemy and a hollow, you can't like him, it isn't possible...neh?" Shiro continued tilting his head to the side, "Well then answer me this, why did you get sad the moment Grimmjow legged it when he found out he was naked?"

/

Ichigo was shocked, had he been sad when he left, that would mean he like seeing Grimmjow like that, liked seeing Grimmjow. "Let me put it another way, every time you had the chance you would confront Grimmjow in battle, isn't that because subconsciously you wanted to see him?" Shiro said as he slowly walked up to Ichigo, Shiro then started to run his hands through Ichigo's hair and pulled Ichigo into a kiss, toungues twisting, hearts racing Ichigo blushing until they broke for air.

Shiro lent towards Ichigo's ear and whispered, " After all, you excepted me...king"...

/

Ichigo woke with a start, His eyes were still out of focus, it was dark "Still late" Ichigo thought. suddenly He heard the floor boards creak and looked in the direction of were it had come from, he couldn't see much but he could swear he saw blue. "G...Grimmjow?". The blue blur slowly came closer and closer, Ichigo started to see pink, just as Ichigo started to process what he was actually seeing Grimmjow came in for a kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened, a moan of protest escaping from there connected mouths before Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away. "W...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo yelled panting for air. For a moment there was silence before Grimmjow spoke "You...you were talking in your sleep" grimmjow rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at what he was going to say next, "you said...you liked me...I..I feel the same way" Grimmjow said, eyes screwed shut...


	10. Chapter 10

Ichgio sat there gob smacked, "y..you like, me?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "I always thought Grimmjow had hated me, the fights, the way he acted... but he actually.. likes me..." Ichigo thought unable to grasp the concept. "Yes..I like you" Grimmjow said as he slowly came in closer to Ichigo before they were connected in another kiss. This time more intense as Ichigo kissed back. There pulses started to quicken as Grimmjow started to run his hands through Ichigo's hair, there bodies pressed together as Ichgio lay back down on the bed, Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's erection and a moan escaped his lips "G...Grimmjow" Ichigo moaned as he arched his back grinding there boxered groins together. "This feels unreal" Ichigo thought as time blurred, slowly Grimmjow leaned next to Ichigo's ear "You got any lube?"...

/

Grimmjow woke to the harsh light of day and covered his eyes with him arm "why is the sun so fucking bright here" Grimmjow thought as he slowly woke up, it was as he woke up the he started to hear noises come from one of the other rooms, and smell food, "Is the strawberry making breakfast?"

/

Ichigo stood at the cooker with his apron on as he scraped at the fried eggs and bacon in the frying pan with a spatula. He had music playing in the background and was lightly swinging his hips to the rhythm, he was so absorbed in the rhythm and the task at hand that he didn't notice the espada behind him until grimmjow put his hands on Ichigo's waist to go in flow with ichgo to the music. "having fried eggs this mornin are we hmmm strawberry" Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear, Ichigo shuddered at Grimmjow's touch which made the espada grin before he turned away and sat down at the table admiring the view. As Ichigo turned the grin Grimmjow already had widened as he saw the gigantic strawberry on Ichigo's apron, "suits ya strawberry" Grimmjow said nodding towards the apron. "my..my sister got it for me as a leaving home present" Ichigo said as his cheeks gathered a tint of red. Ichigo served out the eggs and bacon onto two plates ready laid out before putting the pan back taking off the apron and sitting down in the adjacent chair.

/

Grimmjow and Ichigo ate in silence each sneaking glances at the other, Grimmjow dug into him bacon stuffing a large peace into his practically watering mouth, "Ohh..this is delicious" Grimmjow stated pointing towards his plate. "uhh..thanks" Ichigo said as his face turned pink. Ichigo took a drink of his coffee to hide his blushing cheeks, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo then and his drink a couple times before he picked up his cup and took a mouthful, shock filled the espada's face before he spat out the contents he had just tried drinking, "W...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Grimmjow said staring at his cup, he then turned back to Ichigo to find the strawberry completely soaked in the poison of a drink and a look of shock and rage of the substitute shinigami's face. "It's Coffee Grimmjow...HAVE YOU NEVER HAD COFFEE BEFORE!" said the Ichigo as he dried his face with a near by dish cloth. "No I haven't...and I don't think I wont that stuff ever again...how the hell can you drink that stuff?" Grimmjow asked as he wolfed down the rest of his breakfast to get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth. "well you kinda get used to it, I have it cause it's good for energy" Ichigo said matter of factly before he took another sip of his coffee having finished his food,

/

"Anyway I'm going to change into something else before we head out" Ichigo said standing up and pulling at the soaked collar of his shirt. "Wait...where are we going?" Grimmjow asked puzzeled look now on his face, his Gigai can't be done yet... "Well thanks to you borrowing my clothes I have barely any for myself, so I am taking you shopping for clothes" Ichigo said walking towards the hall way rubbing his head as Grimmjow saw his ears turn red.


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked down the street on there way to town, the silence rolled on between them for a long while until Ichgo pierced it. "Sooo, what kinda of style are you into?" Ichigo asked tilting his head just until he could meet the espada's gaze, the question left Grimmjow speechless for a moment as he thought, before turning to the young, strawberry haired shinigami. "I have absolutely no idea!" Grimmjow stated arching an eyebrow in the strawberry's direction, at this Ichigo stopped and proceeded to stare at the teal haired espada, brow creased as he looked the espada up and down. "Like what you see, do ya strawberry" Grimmjow said letting a grin spread across his face, Ichigo roughly turned his face away at the comment, blush clearly marked out on his cheeks before he decided to stroll right on past Grimmjow causing the espada to have the need to catch up.

"why is my heart beating so hard? Does Grimmjow have that much effect on me?" was what Ichigo thought as he trudged onward not completely registering Grimmjow catch up, that was until Grimmjow's hand grasped his. Ichigo wipped his head round to face grimmjow the espada still facing forward as they carried on seeming to blank the shinigami, however Ichigo could still see the uncertainty spread across Grimmjow's face and it made his hand relax into Grimmjow's holding as gentle as the espada did his whilst they carried on in silence.

As they got closer to town and more people appeared the two of them seperated hands both residing them to the comfort of there own pockets, it would be interesting enough to have the occasional glance from people because of there hair colour, but the both of them holding hands was just too awkward considering they didn't know how they felt about each other fully themselves yet. So they carried on down the high street seperated but close.

Ichigo after a while of just walking along the high street abruptly turned into a near by shop, so suddenly that Grimmjow nearly lost track of the strawberry if he hadn't spotted the last wisps of orange hair going through the entrance, Grimmjow followed at a rush to keep up with the shinigami just to stop suddenly as he almost bumped into the strawberry a couple steps into the shop, Ichigo was looking back at Grimmjow with a look that said " so, what do ya think?" before he gestured back towards the shop.

Grimmjow looked at the wide expanse of clothing spread across the shop in awe, before Grimmjow had any idea what style of clothes he actually liked it all got summed up into this one store. Looking back towards the shinigami he saw that Ichigo bore a similar style to him and for what ever reason pleased him.

Ichigo waited outside the changing room for Grimmjow to try on the selection of clothes he had gathered, he was about to drift of into a daze before he heard a rather surprisingly shallow and almost embarresed call from the espada, curious Ichigo slid through the broken locked door before commen sence kicked in. Suddenly he was grabbed by the teal trickster and slammed up against the mirror before there lips locked in a passionate kiss full of Grimmjow's lust for the shinigami. Ichigo's breath exelarated as the sexta espada began to push his hand up Ichigo's shirt feeling the ridges of ichigo's muscles, Grimmjow sniggered as Ichigo tensed the sound almost a soft purr against Ichigo's ear before Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away and making a hasty retreat muttering under his breath as he went.

Ichigo fled the dressing cubicle muttering as he went. "stupid fucking weirdo" he said as he slumped against the opposing wall. "Who's a stupid 'fucking' weirdo?" came the calm and collected voice which still managed to make kurosaki-san jump...


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo turned sharply towards the owner of the voice to find Ishida standing there with a smirk dusting his face as he adjusted his glasses with his finger "doesn't he realize everyone knows he is flipping us off when he does that" ichigo thought to himself as a tic mark appeared by the carrot tops head. "Do I need to repeat myself kurosaki?" Ishida said raising one eyebrow, Ichigo dead panned as he reliesed he had forgot completely what the geeky Quincy had said, at ichigo's expression ishida decided that the line of conversation or lack of was going nowhere just before Ichigo interupted his line of thought. "ohh yeah Ishida, what are you doing in here?"

Uruyu looked at the strawberry visard suspiciously, Ichigo was hiding something something that he wouldn't like otherwise Ichigo wouldn't even bother, Uruyu looked from Ichigo to the dressing room and back quizival look still on the quincey's face. " What ever you are hiding from me in there I do not care about or want to" Uruyu simpily stated turning to leave.

Grimmjow sensed the quincey coming while his hand made his way up the berry's top, Grimmjow grinned into the visard shinigami's neck at the kinky nature of the two fucking while ichigo's friend was outside. However before grimmjow could act upon that thought Ichigo pushed from his grasp, that made the espada grin as he knew what his berry was about to encounter. Grimmjow listened when the berry left, one of Grimmjows worst enemies was his curiosity. Grimmjow could here what they were saying even if it was a little muted dew to the doors thickness, hearing the strawberry stumble for words made Grimmjow smirk, he was allways bad at talking when put on the spot, grimmjow was about to stop snooping when he heard that the Quincey didn't care what Ichigo was hiding, NOT CARING...about HIM. At this Grimmjows pride got the better of him as he stopped turning and made his way to the door.

Ishida and Ichigo turned as the door to the cubical Ichigo had just been in opened as the sexta espada came bounding out. Ichigo's face was one of shock and rage whilst the Quincey's was one of shock, horror and confusion. "So ya don care what strawberry bin hidin ay?" Grimmjow said as though him being there wasn't the secret. "Wh...WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Ishida squawked scrambling for his Quincey star. "WAIT..wait ISHIDA STOP!" Ichigo yelled stopping the Quincey in his tracks. "One it's not what u think, an two do ya really wanna start a commotion in the middle of a shop with normal people around?" Ichigo said arms spread in a pleading gesture. At the carrot tops appear protection of the espada, Ishida decided he should atleast listen to what the Visard had to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo turned sharply towards the owner of the voice to find Ishida standing there with a smirk dusting his face as he adjusted his glasses with his finger "doesn't he realize everyone knows he is flipping us off when he does that" ichigo thought to himself as a tic mark appeared by the carrot tops head. "Do I need to repeat myself kurosaki?" Ishida said raising one eyebrow, Ichigo dead panned as he reliesed he had forgot completely what the geeky Quincy had said, at ichigo's expression ishida decided that the line of conversation or lack of was going nowhere just before Ichigo interupted his line of thought. "ohh yeah Ishida, what are you doing in here?"

Uruyu looked at the strawberry visard suspiciously, Ichigo was hiding something something that he wouldn't like otherwise Ichigo wouldn't even bother, Uruyu looked from Ichigo to the dressing room and back quizival look still on the quincey's face. " What ever you are hiding from me in there I do not care about or want to" Uruyu simpily stated turning to leave.

Grimmjow sensed the quincey coming while his hand made his way up the berry's top, Grimmjow grinned into the visard shinigami's neck at the kinky nature of the two fucking while ichigo's friend was outside. However before grimmjow could act upon that thought Ichigo pushed from his grasp, that made the espada grin as he knew what his berry was about to encounter. Grimmjow listened when the berry left, one of Grimmjows worst enemies was his curiosity. Grimmjow could here what they were saying even if it was a little muted dew to the doors thickness, hearing the strawberry stumble for words made Grimmjow smirk, he was allways bad at talking when put on the spot, grimmjow was about to stop snooping when he heard that the Quincey didn't care what Ichigo was hiding, NOT CARING...about HIM. At this Grimmjows pride got the better of him as he stopped turning and made his way to the door.

Ishida and Ichigo turned as the door to the cubical Ichigo had just been in opened as the sexta espada came bounding out. Ichigo's face was one of shock and rage whilst the Quincey's was one of shock, horror and confusion. "So ya don care what strawberry bin hidin ay?" Grimmjow said as though him being there wasn't the secret. "Wh...WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Ishida squawked scrambling for his Quincey star. "WAIT..wait ISHIDA STOP!" Ichigo yelled stopping the Quincey in his tracks. "One it's not what u think, an two do ya really wanna start a commotion in the middle of a shop with normal people around?" Ichigo said arms spread in a pleading gesture. At the carrot tops appear protection of the espada, Ishida decided he should atleast listen to what the Visard had to say.


	14. Chapter 14

Ichigo and Grimmjow were sat in Ichigo's room with a tense atmosphere surrounding them, they knew that at any moment now the group where going to walk in with all there questions on to why Grimmjow was here and why he was okay with it. The silence rolled on neither saying anything when suddenly Ichigo's phone went off making the two practically jump out of the skin. Ichigo awnsered his phone "uhh, yeah?" Ichigo said sounding nervous cause of the tension in the room. "Ahhh Ichigo-san, nice ta talk to ya. Could you and grimmjow-kun come down to tha shop, the Giagi is ready for Grimmjow-kun" Urahara stated cheerfully down the phone. "well uhh that's good Urahara but umm Uruyu and the rest are supposed to be coming round to talk about the current situ.." Urahara cut Ichigo off part way, "Don't worry Ichigo-kun, I will sort that tiny hitch you just come along to tha shop with Grimmjow-kun and we shall go from there" Urahara responded then hung up before Ichigo could say anything else. Ichigo put his phone back into his pocket then Grimmjow spoke up. "What was that about?" Grimmjow asked turned towards Ichigo. "Urahara has the Giagi ready and he says to go to the shop" Ichigo re-iterated.

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked up to the shop entrance and knocked on the door. Tessai answered the door and led them through to the main room. When they walked in they were confronted with the group including Rukia and Renji as well as Youroichi who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Urahara peeked through a door at the other end of the room. "Grimmjow-kun could you come through here and we will fit you with your Giagi" Urahara stated with his fan held up to his face. Grimmjow crossed the room feeling all eyes on him as he went and they stayed on him till the door closed behind him at which all eyes turned to Ichigo and Rukia was the first to speak up. "Sooo Ichigo, gonna tell us what HE is doing here" Rukia asked a frown of concentration on her face.

Grimmjow entered the room behind Urahara he scanned the room and concluded it to be some sort of research room. "Ohh here it is Grimmjow-kun" Urahara said in his usual cheerful tone as he pulled Grimmjow's Giagi out of a crate at the side of the room. "wow that thing looks exactly like me, bar for the mask is gone and there's no hole" Grimmjow stated with a slight bit of awe on his face. "of coarse Grimmjow-kun, you dont want to stand out in front of the humans do you" Urahara said matter of factly. "Right now Grimmjow-kun turn into your cat form and just walk up to your gaigi to get in it" Urahra said as he sat Grimmjow's body on the floor resting against the wall. "wait why do I have to turn cat form to do it" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow towards the Hat and Cloggs. "Well Grimmjow-kun your in different clothes which are from this world so they will not go in the Giagi with you and im sure you dont want me to see you naked, that's Ichigo-kun's role, so if you go cat form your out of your clothes but not revealing anything." Urahara explained while putting his fan to his face to hide the smirk he acquired as Grimmjow went as red as Ichigo's hair. "H..how, how do you know about me and Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he got all flustered at the situation. "I simpily read your's and Ichigo's body language around each other when you entered the room" Urahara stated then he pointed to the Giagi with his fan. "Now with any further queries let's get you into your Gaigi". Urahara stated facial expression back under control.

Ichigo finished telling Grimmjow's story of how he came to be with them leaving out the part of Grimmjow and him being a couple. By the end of the story everyone was whispering to one another while cutting glances towards Ichigo. After a couple minuets of this Ichigo grew irritated with a little tic mark appearing on his head. "ALLRIGHT STOP WITH THE WHISPERING!" Ichigo yelled bringing everyone's full attention back to him, this time it was Youroichi who spoke up. "Ichigo it appears you have left something out of the explanation" Youroichi exclaimed crossing her arms with her Cheshire cat grin still on her face. "what would that be then youroichi?" Ichigo asked as he tried to fain ignorance and failed miserably. "when did you start going out with Grimmjow?" Youroichi asked her expression not changing in the slightest, Urahara had already explained to Youroichi is thought's of Ichigo's and Grimmjow's relationship and she clarified it herself with him telling the story of how Grimmjow ended up here. At Youroichi's comment Ichigo went as red as his namesake making everybody snigger to which he found out everyone knew now of his relationship with Grimmjow and there was no point hiding it. "How did you find out?" Ichigo asked sure that it was Urahara's fault thinking that he had blabbed to everyone. As the question left his mouth everyone went wide eyed except Orihime who went wide eyed for a moment before drooping her head to hide her sadness. "WAIT, Kurosaki...you admit it?!" Uruyu questioned leaning forward as though to hear Ichigo better. "well I gathered from your reaction that Urahara had told you, so there is no point hiding it, is there?" Grimmjow stated crossing his arms. At this point Grimmjow opened the door to the room he had previously gone through and both he and Urahara walked in to find all eyes on them both... "Uhh ohh, seems the group has been brought up to date on it all" Urahara stated with his fan covering his face.


End file.
